Elegante y educado
by Xclax
Summary: Hola. Mi nombre es Freddy. Soy muy, muy elegante y educado...


.

..

.

Hola.

Mi nombre es Freddy.

Soy un muy, muy elegante y educado oso.

Probablemente me conocerás por ser el cantante de la banda "Freddy and Friends"

Pero, también soy el vigilante nocturno junto con mis compañeros de que todo vaya bien y no se incumplan las reglas.

Llego la noche y la gente se fue, apenas cuando apagaron las luces del local yo me encargo de que todo este bien.

Entonces llegas tu.

Un exo-esqueleto, me quedo paralizado, ¿Como pudiste salirte de la pizzeria?

Mi pregunta al parecer no te importo, nos ignoraste y seguiste tu camino divagando por el local.

¿A caso te estas burlando?

Me gustaría pensar que eres nuevo en el local, así que me imagino que lo eres.

Tal vez no lo sepas, pero todos los exo-esqueleto del local deben tener puesto un traje para no asustar a los niños.

Pero, como soy un elegante y educado oso no pienso enojarme por eso.

En cambio, mando a mi sirviente, Bonnie Bon, a mandarte un mensaje de aviso sobre el traje.

Bonnie Bon es muy descortés, lastimosamente, parece no entender que debe ser elegante y educado.

Como yo.

Escucho un grito tuyo en la lejanía, junto con una puerta de metal cerrarse.

¡¿A caso estas en la oficina de seguridad!? ¡Los exo-esqueletos deben estar en el backstage!

Eres muy descarado, pero te perdono por esta vez.

Bonnie Bon vuelve y me dice de la mala noticia.

Lo mando de nuevo a que te diga que necesitas un traje, y que debes ir al Backstage a por uno.

Escucho un sonido en le escenario.

Chica Chik, la cual esta dormida a mi lado, parece no escucharlo.

Volteo a mi derecha, y una luz roja sale de una de las cámaras de seguridad, la cual nunca me gusto usarlas.

¡Esa es la propiedad de local, no se supone que un exo-esqueleto como tu debería usarla!

Comienzo a pensar que eres un descarado.

Apenas cuando vuelvo a ver volver a Bonnie Bon con otras malas noticias siento un sonido extraño.

Mi jornada de seguridad había acabado.

Esta contra las reglas de Freddy Fazbear Pizza salir de mi área de trabajo, por lo cual me quedo quieto como siempre.

Te vuelvo a ver a ti, caminando temblando, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

¡¿Espera, que estas haciendo!? ¡¿Te estas iendo!?

¡Los anomatronicos no deben salirse del local!

Quise seguirte, y decirte de la situación, pero las reglas me lo impedía.

Me gustaría imaginar que la noche siguiente volvieras con un traje puesto, como buen anomatronico.

Vuelvo a verte inflijir las reglas...

Comienzo a pensar que eres un poco rebelde...

Eso no importa, vuelvo a pedirle a Bonnie Bon a que te mande el mensaje de nuevo.

Esta vez comienzo a dudar que quieras socializar con nosotros, seguramente solo no quieres hacer amigos.

Pero, como el elegante y educado oso que soy, no puedo tomar un "no" como respuesta.

Despierto a Chica Chik, la cual me responde bruscamente como siempre ella lo hace.

Le cuento la situación, ella se propuso a mandarte el mensaje igual que Bonnie Bon.

Espero que esta vez cambies de opinión cuando veas una deliciosa Pizza hecha por ella, les sale muy bien

Actualmente no se si podemos comer, pero cuando sienta hambre, no tendré que preocuparme por una buena chef que prepare comida.

Espero un rato mas, Vuelve Bonnie Bon con la misma mala noticia.

Vaya, si que eres muy descarado, pero tranquilo, me lo agradecerás una vez que pruebes nuestro genial traje que te preparamos.

¡Es literalmente igualito a mi! ¡¿A caso no te da ilusión!? ¡A mi un montón!

Espero impacientemente en mi escenario, reflexionando de unas cosas, cosas que alguien como tu no podria entender.

Igual, ser un elegante y educado oso no es tan fácil como se ve, exo-esqueleto.

Pero eso no es importante.

Importante fue mi sorpresa cuando volvió Chica Chik, diciéndome otra vez la misma mala noticia.

Tal vez no te agrade un traje como el mio... ¿Que opinas el de Chica? ¿Que tal el de Bonnie?

Los 3 en general me gustan, pero siempre me gustara el mio, pero yo no soy de presumir.

Por que soy un elegante y educado oso.

Comienzo a desesperarme un poco de tu actitud, creo que mis compañeros no son lo suficientemente rapidos como para llegar a ti...

Mientras comienzo a considerar de ir yo mismo, escucho una tonada...

Esa tonada la podría reconocer hasta sin oídos, sin dudar es del mismo y descarado Foxy Felk.

Que descarado es como para asomarse desde su cuarto sucio, o como el lo llama "Hogar"

Foxy Felk supo lo del exo-esqueleto, Seguro que Bonnie Bon se lo dijo, Bonnie Bon no sabe cuando hablar y cuando no.

Bueno, no es de preocupar.

Si de por si los 2 tenemos el mismo objetivo no debería haber ningún problema.

Lo que me a de preocupar es su actitud rebelde y libre.

Siempre haciendo lo que el quiere cuando puede.

Siempre le dije que no se juntara con aquella Toy, ella era grosera, agresiva y rebelde, justo como el.

Para serte sincero, me gusto mucho ver como se llevaron a los Toys para destruirlos.

Gente grosera y agresiva esta contra las reglas del local.

Normalmente le detendría, a el le gusta correr por la pizzeria, pero eso esta contra las reglas.

Pero el parecía estar buscándote a ti.

Por primera vez lo vi intentando hacer que las reglas se cumplieran.

Pero lastimosamente, le cerraste la puerta.

Comienzo a pensar que tu no quieres seguir las reglas...

Antes de que comience nuestro horario laboral como banda, hice una reunión.

Esta vez, comprendí que tu no eres mucho de escucharnos.

Quiero pensar que eres un poco anti social, pero tranquilo, nos pusimos de acuerdo para que te encuentren y te expliquen la situación.

Eso o me dejare de llamar Freddy Frederick.

Espero a la siguiente noche.

Pasa prácticamente lo mismo, pareces que realmente no quieres que lleguemos a ti.

La única diferencia es que en plena noche se acabo la energía.

¡¿A caso usaste demasiado los electro domésticos como para acabar TODA la energía del local!?

Solo por que soy un elegante y educado oso no diré nada inapropiado, pero esto no se puede pasar.

Camine hacia ti, intentando no pensar en el hecho de que viniste a romper la regla y gastar toda la energía del local.

Apenas cuando llegue al lado de la oficina, estabas allí sentado.

Te veías tan extraño sacando líquidos de tus ojos, no sabia que nosotros podíamos hacer eso.

Algún día intentare sacar líquidos por mis ojos.

Pero eso no importaba, apenas cuando estuve a punto de entrar a tu oficina, por accidente tropecé con la misma grieta del piso.

Vaya, que situación mas vergonzosa siempre caer en la misma grieta, supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambien.

Entonces tropecé y me golpe en la pared, activando mi canción principal.

Vaya, ¿Por que te pusiste en una esquina mientras gritabas?

¿A caso no sabes comenzar una conversación? Tranquilo, te prometo que una vez con traje te enseñare como conversar.

Como el elegante y educado oso que soy.

Apenas cuando logre desactivar mi canción, me dirigí hacia ti, pero, unas campanas volvieron a sonar.

¡Oh no, ahí me había dado cuenta que no estaba en mi zona laboral!

Me sentía sucio, rebelde, y nada elegante y educado, corrí hacia el escenario de nuevo junto con los demás cuanto mas rápido pude.

Apenas di un suspiro de alivio al estar en el escenario, pude cumplir las reglas como siempre.

Pero esta vez. era personal.

Gastaste toda la energía nocturna del local, le cerraste a Bonnie Bon, Chica Chik, Foxy Felk en la cara sin aviso alguno.

Hiciste que yo personalmente fuera hacia ti, y ademas de herirme indirectamente y pasara por un momento vergonzoso.

Aun así pásate delante de nosotros mientras te volvías a escapar, como si te estuvieras burlando de nosotros.

Una noche después, decidí ir a por ti.

No iba a dejar que alguien se burlara de Freddy Federick una vez mas.

Seas nuevo o no, me encargare de que sigas las reglas.

Ahora te encuentras aquí, conmigo personalmente.

Se me hizo curioso como gritaste cuando llegue hacia ti.

¿Por que no dejas de retorcerte? ¿Por que no dejas de gritar?

¿A caso presione demasiado el traje?

Tal vez debí ponerte el de Chica, pero sigue gustándome mas mi diseño, pero bueno.

¿Por que sigues suplicando por ayuda?

Deja de gritar, aunque sea un elegante y educado oso, tengo mis limites.

Solo falta un detalle mas, el casco.

Una vez que tengas puesto este casco, seguirás las reglas del local a la perfección.

Y también te enseñare a hacer amigos fácilmente...

Solo espero que no seas igual de descarado y grosero como los demás exo-esqueletos...

Ellos no me volvieron a dirigir la palabra cuando por fin siguieron las reglas...

Ellos sol ose quedaban en esa misma posición, siempre...

Cuando luego viene alguien y los envuelve en un papel negro...

Solo espero que tu no seas uno como ellos.

Pero bueno, después de todo, no es tan importante, siempre hay que seguir adelante...

Como el elegante y educado oso que soy...

* * *

 _PRÓXIMAMENTE_

 _Aprendiz_

 _"Muchas cosas se rumorean, otras no, unas son mentiras, pocas en realidad no, el peor error de Jose se cometió al entrar en aquella pizzeria, entro como un humano, y nunca salio..."_


End file.
